thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainelle Fallon
'Biography' Born on 22 August in California, Rainelle Clarissa Fallon is the daughter of Bellona and Richard Fallon, the CEO of a large enterprise headquartered in the U.S.. Since Richard is always busy with work, Rainelle grew up luxuriously in England with her grandparents. She was lovely, kind and perhaps a bit spoiled back then. However, when she was seven years old, she lost both of her grandparents in a fire occurred at home. After the funeral, she moved to California to live with her dad, who's not at home most of the time because of work. She felt lonely at times and was jealous of the kids who have parents to play with them, somehow shaping her personality into rather arrogant, attention-craving and selfish that she now is as a means of hiding her lonely and insecure feelings. School worked out alright for her though, in her opinion - being wealthy and beautiful gave her the qualifications to become one of those typical queen bees at school, and she did. Things remained unchanged for a long while until she was attacked by a monster when she was on her way to home at the age of 13. She tried to fight against the monster, but it was almost mission impossible since she didn't have a weapon and nor did she know what was actually happening. Fortunately, a couple of wolves arrived and got her to the Wolf House. She was trained for a year, before she was sent to Camp Jupiter, claimed by Bellona and accepted to the Fourth Cohort. 'Personality' Her name Rainelle, meaning queen in French, basically concludes how she's like - ambitious, power-craving and hates being inferior to people. Appearing to be overconfident, rather selfish, tough and arrogant, she enjoys being the center of spotlight - to hide the fact that she's lonely and insecure. She is courageous, adventurous, determined and emotionally strong most of the time, very passionate about the things that she's fond of. She hates betrayal and she values promises a lot - when she makes one, she'll never break it; when the others break the promise they've made with her, they may wish that they were dead. However, she's also impulsive, feisty and bitchy, at the same time. It is no surprise that she's sarcastic and mean to anyone she considers as weak, stupid or annoying. Though, she's extremely loyal, caring, and generous to those she cares about. 'Powers' Offensive *As a child of Bellona, she has the ability to unleash her full battle potential. *She is motivated during battle, with her strength and speed increased. Defensive *She's impassable by petty attacks. More than an average advance is needed to physically hurt her. *She can inspire other demigods to take their place during battle, however, like any other Children of Bellona, she doesn't typically do this, given her love for war. *She can pray to her mother - it's believed that Bellona would make war go well for her child. Passive *She's instinctive to all forms of combat, holding a higher capacity of physical endurance. Supplementary *She has the unique ability to spark lust for war in other demigods and to urge soldiers to go into battle. *She has the natural ability to lead armies and she shares the same hereditary war-cries with other children of Bellona. *She has the ability to encourage an inspiring battle, encouraging people to become her ally. *She has the ability to channel her energy into a nearby weapon, which causes the weapon to become a bit more powerful. However, this can only be used once and it drains a lot of power from her when using it. *She has the ability to poison her opponent by tainting their bodies with Belladonna, a deadly poison, in which their mother was named after. Traits *She's rash and bold, often making impulsive decisions during battle and life choices. *She's a natural born leader and her battle-cry makes her the most unique. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Like most demigods, Rainelle has dyslexia and ADHD. *Rainelle is athletic and skilled at using different weapons especially sword after years of practices, like many other Bellona's children. Her favorite weapon is her Imperial Gold sword Imperatoris, meaning ruler in Lain. *Rainelle has slight Asthenophobia - fear of fire, after what had happened with her grandparents, but she could hide it well. *Rainelle is a quarter-British American, as her grandmother is a British. Growing up in Britain, she still speaks with slight British accent - she can speak without any British accent, but she doesn't want to, since it's what she can relate to her grandparents as well as the place where she grows up. Also, she thinks that British accent is cool and makes her stand out - she likes being different. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Children of Bellona Category:Age 16 Category:August Birthday Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Swordsperson Category:British Category:American Category:Demigod Category:ChocoKat Category:Rainelle Fallon Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD